<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流星以外的其他星星 by liliamt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266041">流星以外的其他星星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt'>liliamt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>流星以外的其他星星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光奥</p><p> </p><p>库尔札斯高地难得的晴天，夜晚就能看见星星，鉴于这里因为灵灾而导致的天气，只要抬头就能看见北方的猎户座。</p><p>“父亲说，它叫猎户座，因为过去的猎人们靠着它来指路。”奥尔什方指向远处模模糊糊的夜空，“早些时候我和父亲曾去过西部高地狩猎，那里的野兽好凶猛啊。”他有些怀念般地微微阖起眼睛，光顺着他的手指看去，北方确实有一颗十分明亮的星星，不同于四周黯淡的同伴，在遥远的地面上注视着它，依然会为它粲然的模样所迷住。</p><p>“当然，我并不精通行星的规律，如果你想知道更多，我帮不上什么忙，但是我想占星台的学士们也许会为你解答，我的挚友。”他回过头来，露出一个光所熟悉的笑容。他们不知不觉从巨龙首营地走下山来，在山下没有高大的树木遮蔽下，冬季的夜空一览无余，在没有下雪的天气里，星星们沉默地发着光，像是女神的车轮碾过雪地留下的冰粒。</p><p>“哈哈，我对占星也一窍不通呢。或者说，我对一切都兴趣缺缺，能坚持到这么久的也只有每天挥动这柄斧头而已。”光嘻嘻哈哈挠了挠理得短短的棕发，他这是实话，古代魔法的书籍他一概读不进去，除了每日遵循老师的教诲练习战士们的课程，他往往三分钟热度。</p><p>“挚友做挚友喜欢的事就足够了。”</p><p>“听你这么说我安心了许多。”</p><p>“哈哈，是吗！我有挚友在才是安心了很多。”奥尔什方停住了脚步，“挚友就像星星一样呢，每次到来总能带来好运。啊，倒不如是流星，你看，你不来巨龙首时，连我的副官都在问你去了哪里！巨龙首平时也冷冷清清有挚友在，真是太好了。”</p><p>光被他突如其来的话感到难堪，“怎么会，我顶多是流星外的其他星星。”，他轻咳了几声，夜晚的库尔札斯无比静谧，他只能听见树枝上的雪落下的声音或者是某一只谨慎的野兽跑过去，奥尔什方就在这静谧中注视着他，他们之间只有一层寒冷的空气，还有呼出的温暖的气流。过了一会儿，奥尔什方打破了沉默，他笑起来，替光拍落不知何时落在盔甲上的雪。</p><p>“再不回巨龙首就要冻僵了。”</p><p>“哦！”</p><p>“也许有热的红茶等着我们，运气好兴许还有蛋糕，挚友！”</p><p>“今晚就请允许我留宿吧。”</p><p>“那是自然！”</p><p>——</p><p>直到光和阿尔菲诺等人抵达了巨龙首，他才久违地发起抖来，巨龙首会客室的炉火烧得很旺，专门为客人准备的软凳也被烘烤地蓬松柔软，可是光却没法控制自己打战。</p><p>也许是在逃亡过程中，他所有的思考都被如何逃脱占据了，平静下来后他才真切意识到，过去的东西全部在那场宴会上消散了。他的伙伴，他的荣誉，他赖以生存的，一直被当做家的地方，都变成了孕育背叛和谎言的丑陋巢穴，他一落千丈，从英雄到叛徒，只用了一个晚上。</p><p>在拂晓血盟被通缉的时候，只有这里向他们张开了怀抱，当光和阿尔菲诺、塔塔露行走在静谧的雪原上，被群山和高耸入云的杉树注视着，光不禁怀疑守护着群山的神也在黑暗处审视着他们，审视着这个叛徒。</p><p> </p><p>“我失去了所有东西，几乎所有东西。”他跪下来紧紧抱着自己的头，像是用全身来抵抗那不幸的消息，敏菲莉亚、桑克瑞德、雅修特拉、伊达和帕帕力莫，他的同伴们，同他朝夕相处的伙伴，在乌尔达哈的变故中犹如投入火焰的纸片那样，消失地无影无踪。光自觉迟钝，他总是身体比大脑先行动，失去同伴不只是巨大的空虚占据了他的心，身体也后知后觉，各处伤口也开始诉说自己的遭遇，他被失落和疼痛击倒。阿尔菲诺无措地在他身旁注视着他，他不会安慰他人，尤其是平时缄默的光，</p><p>“打起精神来，挚友。”</p><p>他听见声音，奥尔什方站在他面前，手中拿着两杯热饮，他不再是像平时总是柔和地笑着，被担心和失落支配着的五官扭在一起。</p><p>光刚想说出你懂什么，他知道这样只会让事态更加难堪，却被奥尔什方打断了。</p><p>“现在你是大家拼了命保存下的火种，怎么能先说这样的话?”他的语气急切起来，但又顿住了一会儿，“我知道这样说很过分，但是我不能对垂头丧气的挚友不管不顾。”</p><p>他因为情绪激动额头上冒出细密的汗水，奥尔什方向前走了几步，紧紧握住光的肩膀，迫使他抬头看着自己，他坚定地注视着光，那对蓝眼睛里写满了信任。</p><p>“我信任你，挚友。我把我那一份信念也交给你，正因为如此，巨龙首的大门才会为你们敞开，你是一个意志坚定的人，是不会停留在这里的。另外，如果你再不起来 我不保证你的同伴会怎么想。”说罢，他悄悄看向塔塔露和阿尔菲诺。</p><p> </p><p>光抬起头来，他的高度正好能看到塔塔露，塔塔露噙着眼泪，胆怯地望着他，我在做什么，他想。</p><p>“塔塔露到我这儿来，我很抱歉。”光向塔塔露伸开手臂，刚好可以容纳一个娇小的拉拉菲尔女孩，她慢慢走过去，一只手拽着外衣下摆，许久她才将头靠在光的肩膀上，光听见女孩小声的啜泣。塔塔露的哭泣像是在他心上淋了一杯柠檬汁，酸涩不已。</p><p>“我好怕，大家都不见了，我不知道该怎么办.......”她从光的肩膀上抬起头，露出红红的鼻尖。</p><p>“没关系的，没关系的，我在这里。”他轻抚着塔塔露的后背，阿尔菲诺这时也走过来，他低垂着头，把手也放在光厚实的手背上，是我的错，光听见他微不可闻的声音。光叹了口气，此刻他觉得不久前空了一大块的心，慢慢被填满了这样的情感，后悔和庆幸交织的复杂感情，还有一种感激。奥尔什方在他们背后发出了低沉的笑声，他们因忽视了主人而窘迫，急急忙忙分开。</p><p>“没关系！不用在意我，看着你们能打起精神实在太好了。”他将装了热奶茶的杯子递给他们，“况且这次挚友来到伊修加德，说不定会成为伊修加德的一个机会，我能预感到这次的变动不同于往常。挚友，你可真是能带来好运啊！”</p><p>光慢慢啜饮这奶茶，奥尔什方的脸颊因为温暖的炉火而泛出健康的红色，他蓝色的眼睛在火光中闪烁着，你才是能给我们带来好运的人啊，奥尔什方，他想。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>巨龙首的雪纷纷扬扬，他抵达山顶时雪下得正大，灰色的天空里充满了雪块，那块小小的墓碑半个埋在雪里，墓碑下还有几束干枯的花。</p><p>光走过去，拂去墓碑上落的雪花，他一丝不苟地将那面盾牌擦拭干净，再在雪地上躺下来，任凭雪灌进他的领子里，一切都结束了，他感觉到一种迷茫和困惑，他奔波了这么久，能让他安心的地方，却是这块雪原。那些让他困惑的问题已经得不到答案了。</p><p> </p><p>他在雪中站了一会儿，刚刚被擦拭干净的墓碑此刻再次蒙上细雪，他看了好一会儿漂浮的雪花，四周只有风的呼啸，远处隐约有野兽的声音，他觉得身子开始冷了起来。从山上可以清晰看见下面的山谷，和不远处灰蒙蒙的天空，“运气不太好。”，他轻声嘟哝了一句，没有星星的夜晚。回答他的只有越来越急的风声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>